Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the sport of fishing, and in particular, to apparatus and methods for removing the twist in twisted fishing line.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Those who enjoy the sport of fishing with rods and reels have often encountered tangled and twisted fishing lines, and such twisting of the fishing line is a natural by-product of the use of well-known fishing reels having a spool member onto which the fishing line is wound. Typically, a well-known manual crank is used to operate a mechanism that winds the fishing line onto the spool member. With some versions of fishing reels, the manual crank causes the spool member to rotate, thereby causing the fishing line to become wound onto the spool of the reel. With other versions of fishing reels, commonly known as xe2x80x9cspinning reelsxe2x80x9d, a bail member revolves around a non-rotating spool member in response to operation of the manual crank, and the bail member winds the fishing line around the non-rotating spool. As a lure attached to the end of the fishing line is cast and retrieved, the winding and unwinding of the fishing line around the spool of the fishing reel causes the line to be twisted in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction, depending on the specific structure of the fishing reel, and additional line twisting may occur due to rotation of the lure as it is retrieved through the water. It should be understood that twisting of the fishing line is most prevalent and severe when spinning reels are used, but some limited twisting of the fishing line can also occur because of the structure of other types of fishing reels as well. Various fishing habits and techniques of individual fishermen may also contribute to the direction of accumulated line twist. Twisted fishing line reduces the enjoyment of fishing and causes difficulties in casting and retrieving a lure attached to the fishing line, causes excessive fishing line wear and breakage, and causes entanglement and knotting of the fishing line. Often, a length of twisted fishing line is simply cut from the spool and discarded.
It is therefore desirable to have apparatus and methods for quickly and easily removing the twist in fishing line without requiring removal of the fishing lure from the fishing line and without requiring discarding a portion of twisted fishing line.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 43, subclass 43.13, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Carey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,245, issued May 28, 1935; Pass et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,372, issued Jan. 10, 1961; Kochis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,498, issued Aug. 25, 1964; Klammer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,065, issued Nov. 10, 1964; and Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,277, issued Nov. 23, 1993.
Carey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,003,245, describes a lure replacement having a plurality of outwardly-bent blades, and the lure replacement device is used to restore the xe2x80x9clayxe2x80x9d or normal twist to a textile fishing line. A fishing lure is removed from the line and replaced by the Carey lure replacement device, which is then trolled through the water or cast and retrieved through the water, with the blades causing the lure replacement to spin about its axis and thereby restore the xe2x80x9clayxe2x80x9d or normal twist to the fishing line. Once the normal twist of the line has been restored, the lure replacement device is removed and the lure is replaced, and fishing continues.
Pass et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,372, discloses a spiral helix that is attached to a fishing line and then towed, or cast and retrieved, through water to untwist the fishing line. At column 2, line 45, Pass teaches that it is necessary to remove the fishing lure and replace the fishing lure with the spiral helix device in order to untwist a fishing line.
Kochis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,498, discloses a device having a pair of vanes that intersect in an X-shaped configuration. The device replaces a fishing lure on the end of twisted fishing line, and is trolled through a body of water to untwist the fishing line.
Klammer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,065, discloses a device having a pair of angled wings that cause the device to rotate about its axis as it is pulled through the water at the end of a twisted fishing line. Like earlier prior art, the device replaces a fishing lure at the end of the twisted fishing line.
Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,277, discloses various devices for untwisting fishing lines. Some devices have angled propeller-type blades, others have a helical screw that encircles the device, and others have internal angled blades. The various configurations of blades cause the device to rotate as it is pulled through the water at the end of a fishing line. A common feature of all of the devices is that a swivel is provided on the remote end of the device for attaching a hook, so that the untwisting device becomes a part of the fishing lure and is interposed between the hook and the fishing line so as to prevent twisting of the line while attracting fish.
Additionally, Harms, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,153, issued Jul. 27, 1976, discloses a finned spherical device for attachment to the end of twisted fishing line. Like earlier prior art, the device replaces a fishing lure at the end of the twisted fishing line.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.
The present invention is a fishing line twist removal apparatus for removing accumulated twist from a fishing line while a fishing lure is secured to the fishing line. The lure is placed into a container body having a cavity, and preferably a slitted cap entraps the lure into the container with the fishing line being received into and passing through the slit. A plurality of blades extending outward from the container body cause the apparatus to rotate as it is pulled through water. The blades may angle for clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation, as may be required for the specific direction of twist to be removed. A blunt nose on the apparatus allows it to skip or skim the surface of the water for reduced rotation, thereby avoiding excessive twist removal and reverse direction overtwist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for quickly and easily removing accumulated twist from a fishing line without having to remove a fishing lure from the fishing line. It is a further object of the present invention to allow a fisherman to avoid excessive untwisting of the fishing line while practicing the method of the invention.